There is known an amplification detector configured to amplify a radio frequency (RF) signal, and to detect the amplified RF signal. Generally, output characteristics of an amplification detector change depending on a frequency, a temperature at a time of measurement, a lapse of time, and the like.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration example of a monitoring system configured to measure output characteristics of an amplification detector. In the example illustrated in FIG. 7, input signals Sa to Sn are input to amplification detectors 3a to 3n, respectively. Further, the amplification detectors 3a to 3n amplify and detect the input signals Sa to Sn which are input to obtain detection signals, and input the detection signals to monitoring circuits 4a to 4n, respectively. The monitoring circuits 4a to 4n input, to a control unit 9, monitoring result signals Ma to Mn indicating a monitoring result based on input detection signals.
PTL 1 describes a method for shaping waveform of a transmission output signal into a predetermined waveform, the transmission output signal being a signal generated in a signal generator, distributed by a distributor to input the distributed signals to amplifier, and amplified therein. Note that the method described in PTL 1 is conceivably used for calibration of an amplifier configured to amplify a monitoring target signal.
PTL 2 describes a device in which an analog multiplexer alternately switches a signal to be input to a monitoring circuit configured to output a voltage signal according to a measurement result of a sensor circuit between a monitoring target signal and a reference signal.